Better to have Loved and Lost
by Natalie Roman
Summary: A/U- A human Caroline cares for her dying grandmother, Olivia Forbes, who tells her about an epic love; a love she's never told a soul. A Love story about the man who broke her heart. What happens should a Klaus Mikaelson comes to visit, saying to be a grandson of that lover? Will Caroline fall for him, as her grandmother did? (Klaus vamp.) Klaroline. bad summary; but try it :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: HEY GUYS! JUST AN IDEA I HAVE AND HOPEFULLY I CAN UPDATE SOON. I WAS READING IT AND REALIZED SOME MISTAKES AND A FEW WORDS I WANTED TO ADD. NOTHING MAJOR BUT YEA. I ALSO HAVE ANOTHER STORY, DIFFERENT FROM THIS BUT PLEASE FEEL FREE TO CHECK IT OUT! ITS TITLED "CAPTURE OF THE KING". I WANT TO MAKE THIS AS EPIC OF A LOVER STORY AS POSSIBLE. IT'S DIFFERENT FOR ME SO PLEASE LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK. ENJOY AND THANKS AGAIN!**

An old woman lay on her death bed, staring up at her ceiling thinking about the things she could have done; the things she regrets; events she wishes she can relive; the times that hold a special place in her heart. Her granddaughter came in with a tray of warm chicken soup and a water bottle with a nozzle. The machines connected to her grandmother was what she hated the most. The constant beep, beep, beep of the machine a reminder of the time clock tick tick ticking away her remaining moments with her. "Good afternoon, Grandmama", she says very softly. She never speaks to her above a whisper yet the wise woman always understands. "Caroline, my darling girl. Come to visit me again?", she looks over. "Of course, grandma. I'll be here everyday until...", she trails off not wanting to say it out loud. Grandma smiles at her favorite granddaughter with love and understanding. "It's ok, sweetheart. No need for all that".

Caroline looks up at her grandmother and smiles. "How are you today?", she asks. Ms. Forbes looks back at the ceiling and thinks about whether she should respond honestly. Her mind has been running away with her of memories long gone and thought to be forgotten. Don't they say you're life flashes before your eyes during those final moments? She's old enough to understand now. She isn't a child anymore. "I'm fine, Caroline. Just thinking about my youth and all the things I got to experience and see. I didn't do too bad.", she chuckles. "You've never told me about when you were younger. At least nothing before grandpa. Please tell me a story", she insists.

Mrs. Forbes takes a deep breathe and smiles to herself. "In the sixties, I was about twenty-four and living life to the fullest, as they say. It was a time of free love and peace. Pot smoking and public sex. Everyone loving each other and trying to change the world. I threw myself into that world hoping to bring my brother home from the war. He was drafted along with thousands of other young men not ready to shave their faces yet. Before they could live the life they had worked for; the life they deserved. I went to hundreds of rallies and protests. I've been arrested about four times-"

"Oh my god! You've been arrested?!", Caroline gasps and laughs at her grandmother. "Oh yes dear. In those days, it was common to get arrested for having beliefs and thoughts that didn't follow the authority of the majority. Yet, as we were all in college, we believed it was our right, not privilege, to fight for what we wanted; for the things we believed we had a natural human right to have." Mrs. Forbes begins to cough violently as she struggles to catch her breath. Caroline jumps to action tapping her on the back and passing her the emergency inhaler. After a few minutes, she calms down again. "Can't get too excited, gramma.", Caroline says trying to soothe and relax her.

"I can't help it, my dear girl. Thinking back on those days, I remember my fury with the war, the struggles we had to face just to get our voices heard. One day, we, a group of us girls, went to a rally on the college campus. The cops seemed to have had enough of us and started to use considerable force to get us off the property. One of the officers, a huge burly man, tackled me to the ground when I refused to leave and cursed at him. The bastard hit me like I was a grown man! But just as quickly that he threw himself onto me, he was gone. A young man stood in his place, gorgeous blue eyes, sandy blonde hair, tall and slim...just how I liked them.", she chuckles. Caroline laughs out right, surprised by her grandmother's boldness, "Grandma! Such a fresh young lady you are!"

"Oh, please child! Not even these ears know what it means to be a true lady!", she laughs as Caroline laughs harder. "But who was this guy that helped you?", Caroline asks. Gazing at the ceiling, she seems lost in thought, lost in a memory. "He was...the love of my life. The first and last man to ever break my heart", she whispers with a single tear rolling down her cheek. Frowning, Caroline reaches out and holds her grandmother's hand in an attempt to comfort her. "The officer was on the ground a few feet away, it was as if he threw the big brute over there. He looked down at me and offered his hand. I took it, looking into those sea blue eyes. I was struck dumb by their intensity; utterly and completely lost in those orbs. I remember looking at him and seeing his lips move, talking to me but hearing nothing. I had to physically shake myself out of it. 'I'm sorry, what were you saying?' He said, 'Are you all right, sweetheart?'. 'Yes, I am now', I answered; blushing all the while. He gave me this smirk that I fell head over heels for; cheeky and subtle but a confidence that drew me in. 'Uh...thanks for that; for saving me. My name is Olivia Forbes.', stuttering the whole time, I was so nervous. Looking into my eyes, still holding my hand, he turns it and places a light kiss, 'I'm Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson'.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: HEY! FEELING VERY MOTIVATED WITH THIS STORY! THANKS FOR ALL THE FOLLOWS, REVIEWS AND FAVORITES! I HOPE I DON'T DISAPPOINT. I'M TRYING NOT TO RUSH THE ROMANCE BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO DRAG ON AND ON SO BARE WITH ME AS I FIGURE OUT THE PACE. THANKS AGAIN AND ENJOY!**

"Klaus Mikaelson? What kind of a name is that?", chuckled Caroline. "Hey, hey now. No need to be an asshole", laughs Olivia. Caroline looks over at her grandmother with a wide open jaw in shock causing her grandmother to laugh harder. She begins to wheeze unable to breathe. Caroline's reflexes have gotten pretty fast around her grandmother. For a woman who has breathing problems, she can never stop her laughter. "C'mon Gramma, you have to take it easy", rubbing her back. "I'm fine, my girl. I'm fine. Besides, if it should be my time to go, wouldn't be great to go with a smile on my face? Going with laughter and feeling love from my favorite granddaughter?", she wheezes. Caroline has a moment of weakness and tears up. A big lump forms in her throat and she tries to take deep breathes, willing it away. Her lower lips begins to tremble as she slowly loses the battle. She cries knowing that any day now, Gramma will be gone. No more stories, no more warm smiles and hugs. Her only confidant will be buried and in heaven leaving her alone to fend for herself. She cries a little harder, trying to hide her face from her grandmother, but Olivia can feel the quiet sobs that shakes her hands and shoulders. "Hush baby girl. All good things come to an end", she pants as her breathing slowly comes back to normal, "and when the time comes, I'll be ready...but you have to admit. That was funny". Shaking her head, Caroline can't help but smile and chuckle in return. Trying to calm herself down and bring back the light mood she says, "So tell me, Grandma. What happened then? Did you see him again?".

"Well, he insisted on walking me to my car, saying he wanted to make sure I got there safe. He walked intimately close to me. He always looked me in the eye when I spoke. The attention he paid to me... remembered everything I'd ever said; even the smallest details. He would ask me questions about the rallies, my studies and other mundane things. I looked into those eyes and felt like I could never lie to him. He would always know the truth about me. At the time, I was driving a little piece of shit volvo. Your great-granddad gave it to me as a hand-me down for college. It was shit but I loved it. He gave me a freedom that once I tasted its sweetness, I could never go back to the bitter taste of asking mama for a ride. I never had to wait for a friend to pick me up. I could go anywhere I wanted, at any time. When we arrived to my car, I slowed my pace down, not wanting our conversation to end. It's amazing how you could feel butterflies in your stomach, nervous and completely ecstatic at the same time. We reached my car and I began fiddling with my keys. Looking down through them, as if I couldn't figure out which key opens the door. I feel the blood rush to my cheeks, not wanted to tell him how much I didn't want him to leave. What if I never see him again? What if he thinks I'm boring? God, I wish I had shaved my legs today!

'So tell me, when can I see you again?', he asked. My body immediately tensed in surprise, knocking me back to reality, not expecting him to ask me out. You have to understand, Caroline, I was never much of a social butterfly. I was always a loner and only had a close circle of he asked me out, I was so flustered I couldn't think of what to say. 'uuhh...well..I uummm (clears throat)..I'm pretty sure I'm free to tomorrow, if you're up to it.', I stuttered in response. Thinking back on it now, I don't know how I could have been so afraid. Smirking at me and looking deep into my eyes he said, 'Well, Olivia. How about you meet me for dinner tomorrow. We can catch the new Alfred Hitchcock film.' I was dumbfounded. 'You want to see the new Alfred Hitchcock film?' He laughs out loud, 'Why does that surprise you?'. I shook my head trying to come up with a good reason, 'Well, I don't know. I guess a lot of people aren't into it. People say the work is too dark.' Tilting his head to the side, he takes a couple step towards me pinning up against the driver's side door. At first, I'm afraid but it's overpowered by a sense of arousal. He's so close to me; his hands and arms on either side of my body preventing my escape. I breathe in his cologne, its masculine and classic. It makes me think of James Dean. No idea why but Klaus's presence, a dark, mysterious confidence, screams R_ebel Without a Cause_. My breathing becomes a bit shallow, hitching as his face comes closer and closer to me. Putting one of his hands on my face, he gently strokes my cheek with his thumb, "Don't underestimate the allure of darkness, Olivia. Even the purest hearts are drawn to it". He whispers this so close to my lips, I should have kissed him. Lord knows I wanted him to kiss me. Instead I whispered back, 'I see what you mean'.

He chuckles giving me his trademark smirk and takes a step back. "I'll pick you up tomorrow, Olivia. Have a good night.' Stunned and bit disappointed, I might add because he didn't kiss me, I bid him good night and got into my car. Sitting in my driver's seat, I smiled and laughed like a moron in love. I turned the radio on to hear a typical love song, humming to the music, I drove off.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: HEY guys! So I wanted to update the story again since I'm not sure when I'll be able to update again. But here it is! Enjoy it and review it. Romance stories are new to me. I need to know if I'm doing it right. Thanks again! (updated the chapter; noticed some mistakes when i read it again. Sorry!)

"Did he really make you this nervous?", Caroline asks. "Oh lord, Caroline. When you find that connection with someone, it's like your body has finally answered a call from another. Your mind and spirit is calling out, sending out a beacon for its companion. When the right person finally comes along, answering that beacon, it's a whirlwind of emotions and desires that overpowers everything. Your vision has never been clearer, your tastes bud have never been sharper, your skin has never been as responsive..." Olivia stares at the ceiling as if lost in, what seemed to Caroline, a very pleasant memory. "Ok, Gramma. Keep your panties on", she giggles. Olivia looks at her granddaughter and laughs out right, "No one has ever said that to me before." Olivia turns her head and looks out the window. "Caroline, I hope one day soon, you experience the pull to another human being. It is a love I would wish for even my worst enemy..." whispering to her granddaughter as memories flash before her eyes.

"Gramma. I hope so too", Caroline confesses. Olivia looks over at her and smiles, "Even after everything that happened with Tyler?" Caroline looks into her Gramma's eyes, "Honestly, even with Tyler, I didn't experience anything like what you're saying. We had fun and had good sex but nothing like that. Never like that. Nothing anywhere near to that." A slight blush spreads across her cheeks as her grandmother gives her a knowing look, "Good sex, eh?". Laughing with her grandmother, Caroline puts her head down into her mattress trying to hide the deepening blush of her cheeks. "Don't hide from me, Caroline. I'm not your mother, you can always be honest with me." Caroline chuckles and gives a sigh of relief. Looking up, she asks, "So happened on your date with this _Rebel Without a Cause_?"

"Well, he came to pick me up in a stylish black and white Camaro. I was shocked to say the least. No one I had ever dated had anything close to that. They all drove shitty Volvos like me and it belonged to their dads. I wore a simple red and white dress with white sandals. Looking at this car, I felt like I was bit underdressed. So fancy. He had knocked on my door and charmed the pants off my room mate. It was rather hilarious because I'm pretty sure that's how I looked just the night before. Walking out of the building to his car he said, 'Good evening, Olivia.' Smiling like a school girl, 'Good evening, Klaus'. He chuckles noticing the blush on my cheeks, 'You look ravishing in this dress'. 'Ravishing? Me? Are you sure you're looking at the right girl?', I breathed. No one had ever paid me such a compliment. Laughing whole-heartedly, he closed my passenger-side door. While he briskly walked around to his side, I leaned over and unlocked the door.

Sitting down in the driver's seat, he leans over to me and locks my door. 'There is no one else, love. Your beauty is too radiant to notice anyone else.', he whispers this not two inches from my face. His lips so close, I couldn't help myself. I leaned forward and kissed his lips very lightly. His eyes widen in a moment of pleasant surprise, 'Thank you.' He kisses me back, letting his lips linger on mine for a beat longer. He leans back into his chair, leaving me breathless. In a single moment, he's made me feel more alive than I've ever felt. My skin was covered in goosebumps as it responded in a way I can't even describe. My breathing came a bit heavier as I tried to calm my nerves and my sexual awareness with my hand on my chest as if it'll calmed down my heart's rapid beating. He inhales a deep breathe and exhales. I look over at him and bit my lip in embarrassment. 'Don't worry, Olivia. My hearts racing too'. I relax a little bit feeling relieved that I have an effect on him too. 'So it's not just me?', I timidly ask. He shakes his head as he turns the key in the ignition bringing the car to life.

He wore this cocky smirk all the way to the movie theater. We talked about my family and friends. I told funny stories to which he laughed and commented. It was pleasant conversation. It was easy and flowed so nicely. He purchased our tickets and took me to wait in line. The lines in those days were as insane as they are now. He stood very close behind me in a protective manner from the rowdy youths behind us. I could feel his body so close to me. He put his hand on my shoulder, ushering me forward as the line moved along. His cologne was intoxicating, coming to me in waves. It didn't help that his hands would go from my shoulder then move to lightly caress the base of my neck moving slowly down the spine of my back. I shivered at his light touch. He teased my skin. It was driving me mad." Olivia chuckles thinking about it. "Wow, gramma" was all Caroline could think to respond.

"We finally got to sit in the theater. I thought perfect. We'll be sitting down next to each other, in the dark. I won't have to look at him and I can be completely distracted by the film. Hah! That was a joke. Once the lights dimmed, I felt the urge to pull his lips onto mine by his hair with such a passion, it shocked me! There was an electricity between us, it was hard to focus on the movie. I placed my hand on the arms rest. He immediately intertwines our hands together. I look up at him and he smiles at me turning his eyes to the film. As I try to watch it, I feel his fingers let go of my hand momentarily only to lightly caress the palm of it. He uses his fingers to lightly graze my fingertips sending a shock of sensation throughout my body. I felt it in my arms, my belly and...even lower. It's slow but instant. He continued this for a few moments, then put his arm my shoulders. He starts to stroke my shoulder lightly with his fingertips. I involuntarily shivered creating the attack of the unwanted goosebumps on my skin. 'Are you all right, sweetheart?', leans over coyly whispering in my ear. My breath hitches for a moment. I look up at him and return a coy smile whispering, 'Yes, love. Everything is fine.' He smiles a knowing smirk and returns his attention to the film.

At the end of the movie,we wait for everyone to leave the theater before we get up. Once the crowded room is almost empty, he stands to fix himself and offers me his hand. I looked up at him and took his hand. In the next moment, I was in his embrace with his left arm around my waist and his right hand lightly cupping my face, 'Before we leave for dinner...I just...' He leans in and kisses me. My arms immediately wrap around his neck, giving in to every thought I've had since last night. Every doubt about this stranger who suddenly comes into my life. Every thought I've had to try and resist this delicious forbidden fruit offered to me. But in that kiss, everything made sense. His lips perfectly fit mine. It shocked my system to a new level of awareness and understanding. His lips lightly kiss mine and deepens once he feels my response. In that perfect moment, I knew I've fallen completely and utterly in love..." she whispers as sleep begins to over take her.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: HEY! Here's another update! Like I said, Romance is new for me but I find myself enjoying it. I want to keep this way. Let me know what you guys think. Review! and Enjoy!**

**A quick thanks to all my fellow readers and writers who reviewed the story. You've all given me the confidence i needed to continue with a genre that is not exactly my forte. Thanks!**

Caroline's grandmother falls asleep after her brief telling of her story. Caroline watches her grandmother doze off for a few moments. Grandma got sick with cancer about a year and a half ago. Caroline had to make sacrifices to watch over her. Her mother Liz was holding down the fort in the financial department; the bills had be to paid, medications purchased and Caroline stayed home to play nurse. She was happy to do it, Gramma always watched over as a child, now it's her turn to return the favor. She loves her more than anything. It was Gramma who helped her with homework, taught her about make-up and clothes. She taught Caroline how to be a confident woman. When she got sick, it knocked the air out of her lungs. Her head hurt so much from crying but Gramma just said, "Don't worry, baby. I got some business to take care of before I go. I can't leave my Caroline just yet". Thinking back on it, Caroline smiles and tears up. She has been so lucky. Shaking herself out of these depressing thoughts, she starts to fix her grandmother's bed sheets.

Her mind wanders back to Klaus and how he affected her grandmother so much. She never would have thought a romance like that can happen in matter of one night. How can such a thing be possible? How can someone just know these things? Don't you have to get to know a person before you fall in love? Know everything about them, their goals, theirs dreams, their flaws? Sighing to herself, she thinks of her last boyfriend, Tyler Lockwood. That had been so different from what Gramma had described. She thought she was deeply in love with Tyler. She loved everything about him. Yet, when the going got tough, he couldn't deal. Tyler couldn't deal with Caroline's new role as nurse for too long. They were young and deserved to live their life not be stuck at home. He did not want her to lose her youth for the sake of someone whose all ready lived their life. Sometimes, she did regret staying home with her. She missed out on prom, homecoming games and house parties. She wasn't around to be with him. He felt like he lost her and went to find a replacement. She needed him the most for support and strength; he failed in that department. Haley and Tyler have been together for about a year now. It still stings to see them together, but she doesn't cry over it anymore.

She remembers how her heart broke when she saw them together. She was supposed to stay home with her grandmother, but Liz was home. She took the night off and told Caroline to get some air and enjoy herself. It was amazing to get a break from everything. To walk outside the house in a floral dress and flats, and inhale the fresh air. It was exactly what she needed. Going into her car, she dialed her boyfriend's number. _Hello, you've reached Tyler Lockwood. You know what to do. BEEP._ Hanging up, she redials to receive the same response on the other line. Not leaving a message, she hangs up and makes plans with Elena and Bonnie to meet at the Grill. Parking her car outside, she notices Tyler's car. Excited to see him, she thought this was a great opportunity to surprise him. She smoothed out her dressed and took a couple of deep breathes to calm her nerves. She was smiling from ear to ear, ecstatic to finally get some time with the man she thought to be the love of her life. She opens the door to find Elena and Bonnie speaking to each other in heated tones and whispers. "What's going on? What's wrong?". Glancing at each other, Bonnie looks Caroline in the eye, "Care, if you look over there, you'll see Tyler playing pool...with a girl."

"What?", Caroline whispers in response. She looks over and sees Tyler with a pretty brunette playing pool. Their arms around each other, laughing and smiling. His arms around her in a comfortable embrace. She's devastated at first then gets extremely angry. Planting a fake smile on her face, she walks to the pool area. "Hey, Ty! Long time no see!" Wide-eyed, Tyler steps away from the pretty brunette. "Caroline! Hey! How are you? What are you doing here?", Tyler stumbles trying to regain his composure. "Oh Nothing. I had plans with Bonnie and Elena. My mother stayed home my grandmother tonight," extending her hand to the other girl, "I'm Caroline, by the way." Unknowingly of what's going on, she takes Caroline's hand, "Hey! I'm Hayley, Tyler's girlfriend." Nodding her head, Caroline looks at Tyler who closes his eyes waiting for the wrath of Caroline Forbes. "Oh wow! I had no idea.". Hayley smiles sweetly, "yea, it's about two months but it's going really well" tucking her arm around Tyler. "It's nice to meet you, Hayley. Tyler, it was nice to see you. Enjoy the rest of your day.", Caroline could barely spit these words out without choking on the lump in her throat. She walks away and out the door wiping the tears from her face. She's numb; not hearing Elena and Bonnie yelling after her, not the car that screeches to a halt behind her. Once she's home, she sees her grandmother in the living room watching TV. "Caroline, my dear. What's wrong?". Caroline sobs into her grandmother's lap and tells her the story. "Don't worry, Caroline. He's a fool. No matter how much your heart is breaking, you have to remember, 'it's better to have loved and lost than never to have loved at all'. You will learn and move on. And one day, the guy with come along. He'll sweep you off your feet, challenge you, and make you better and you will do the same in return. Don't worry, Tyler Lockwood is another dog humping around." Caroline laughs feeling better all ready. "Hey, my girl", passing Caroline a small glass, "Have some vodka".

Laughing at the memory, she shakes her head and remembers the heat of the vodka going down her throat. She never would have thought she'd have her first alcoholic beverage with her grandmother. Klaus must have been that man for her. The one who challenged her; made her better and in return, she made Klaus better. Caroline looks around her hospital room, trying to tidy up the little personal space Olivia has left. Lost in her thoughts about a young Olivia and the mysterious Klaus, there's a quiet knock at the door. Caroline walks over to the door to find a tall handsome stranger standing there with a bouquet of flowers. He's tall with sandy blonde hair, dressed stylishly yet tasteful, and the most intense blue eyes she's ever seen. Dumbfounded for a moment, she drinks him in not able to say anything. The man looks at her and seems to be stunned in silence as well. Recovering quickly, he clears his throat, "Is this Olivia Forbes' room?". Visibly shaking herself out of her stunned state, she clears her throat as well, "I'm sorry", she chuckles, "Yes, this is her room. May I ask who you are? She doesn't have any visitors other than myself". Smirking at her, he responds, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Klaus. Klaus Mikaelson...the third. My grandfather was a good friend of your grandmother."


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! I know it has been centuries since i've updated but such is life. Enjoy and thanks for all the favorites, follows and reviews. Everything has been positive so far. I hope I don't disappoint you with this next update. Thanks again! Please review! Again the whole romance stories isn't my usual thing to write so I'm trying something new. Thanks!**

Olivia lies in her bed, dreaming of a time she thought she had long forgotten. The night has enveloped her and granted her a few hours rest. She lays peacefully on the bed, as the clock ticks on, getting closer and closer to the hour. She has never felt so much at peace. The pillow beneath her head a support for her dreams, the pillow-top on her mattress the cloud that carries her away to her land of remembrance...of make-believe; pretending for a moment that the pillow is the same as his, or the bed she lies in is his bed. She drifts deeper and deeper into a slumber...

She's walking on the sand at the beach. The sun is just beginning to set. The oranges, red, and pinks lighting up the sky. The cool ocean breeze cooling her hot skin from the sun's earlier rays. She hugged herself and she walks down the beach thinking about his day. A tear escapes one of her eyes as she remembers her conversation with Klaus. He had to leave. He needed to go far away...from her. Saying he couldn't risk her safety. "I just...don't understand..." she sobbed to herself. "I don't expect you to understand, sweetheart". She whirls around to find him standing there in a simple green shirt and brown camouflage shorts holding his sneakers walking barefoot. "So you expect to leave me here, completely in love with you, not knowing why?", she says furiously. He opens his hands and arms in a surrendering movement. Opens his mouth as if to say something, but she interrupts him. "You know what, you obviously feel nothing for me. Being able to just up and leave me without a second thought. You're moving on, by all means, just go", she quietly sobs to herself, her pain in her voice and body language and she hugs herself. She turns to go but he stops her, grabbing her arm. "That's just it, isn't it. I never had any intentions of moving on. The truth is...I'm running. I have to leave before someone very dangerous finds me. I can not risk your safety, Liv! Please understand, If I leave, he will chase me and leave you alone." She shakes her head, "But who is he, Klaus? Why are you running?", crying at the while. He looks at her and brings her into a deep embrace, "Someone I hope you never meet. Someone, who for a very long time, has hated me", he whispers. Breaking the embrace, he grabs her face and looks deep into her eyes, "Remember the beautiful times we've spent together. Remember the beauty of the sunset. Remember my kisses, my love. Remember that I love you and you've reminded me of what it's life to love and be loved", his voice cracks and a tear unwillingly escapes. "Remember that I have loved you and left because I had to. It is not your fault." She sobs into his eyes and he closes his eyes trying to stop the few tears from escaping. "Go home, get a good night's rest. Fall in love again, have a family...be happy..." he voice cracking again, lips trembling, "Good night, my love". He releases her. She blinks her eyes and shakes her head as a pain throbs through it. Must have been of her crying. She looks up hoping to see Klaus. Try and convince him to stay with her. She looks around her and can not spot him. "He's gone..he's gone...", she sits down clutching her breaking heart and the tears flow uncontrollably. Darkness surrounds her, she numbly gets up and walks home.

Olivia blinks her eyes open, feeling the tears on her cheeks. She's too tired to stay awake, vaguely aware of her granddaughter and a young man speaking at the door as sleep envelopes her once more.

The woman at the door is stunning. Young and vibrant, just like her grandmother. He had to catch his breath before realizing he was staring at her. She has Liv's eyes. Those eyes are exactly as I remember them. Shining and sparkling in the light. Clearing his throat he asks, "Is this Olivia Forbes' room?" She looks up at him with those sparkling blue eyes, lost in her thoughts about the stranger standing in front of her. With a hand on her throat she says, "Ahem, I'm sorry", chuckling all the while, "Yes, this is her room. May I ask who you are? She doesn't have any visitors other than me". Smirking at her, he responds, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. My name is Klaus, Klaus Mikaelson...the third", he quickly adds, "My grandfather was a good friend of your grandmother's."

Klaus? She is instantly flushed as she hears his name. "The Klaus Mikaelson?", her shock showing in her voice. Chuckling to himself, Liv must have told her about me. "Well I'm sure my grandfather would be _the _Klaus Mikaelson, I'm afraid. I hope his grandson would suffice." She stared up into those blue eyes and felt lost for a moment. Sensing a history, his eyes give him away. Although he seems young, those windows show the years of experience...love, hate, heartbreak, betrayal. They're friendly yet hard and guarded. "I'm sorry. My grandmother has been telling me a love story with your grandfather. She seems to have been in love with him and had this amazing whirlwind romance", she explains.

"Whirlwind romance? I think he remembers it differently", he responds. Klaus looks down at this beautiful woman and sees Liv in her eyes. "I remember her being fierce. She spoke her mind and wasn't afraid to be vulnerable. She wore her heart on her sleeve and loved whole-heartedly. Her lips spoke volumes whether they were speaking or caressing the skin.", Klaus whispers. He was lost in his memories of her when she interrupted. "You say that like you were there", she curiously states. Shaking his head out of his thoughts, "well that's what he told me while in the hospital. He passed away a long time ago." He bowed his head in sorrow remembering those night staring up at the stars with her in his arms. For a moment believing that everything was perfect. Finally having a chance to settle down for a few years, like everyone else. The possibilities of having a life with her. Yet the weavers of fate had a different plan.

Looking at his sorrowful face, she saw a pain that she couldn't place. He was remembering something; utterly lost in that moment. She hesitates for only a instant before places her hands on his face. She gently caresses his face in hopes of easing his pain. She rubs her thumbs across his cheeks, soothing the tension in his face. He exhales, releasing the breath he didn't realize he was holding. Looking into her eyes, he sees a genuine concern, trying to bring him back. "What's your name, sweetheart?", he whispers to her. Shyly smiling she responds, "My name is Caroline Forbes". Lost in their moment, he leans in, placing a light delicate kiss on her rosy lips, "Thank you, Caroline. You bought me back from those memories". He smiles and gently removes her hands from his face. "I have to go." Taking a deep breath, Caroline tries to get a hold of herself. "Will you be back? I mean, I'm sure my grandmother would love to meet you", she chuckles trying not to seem too eager. Smirking at her, "Yes, I'll be back. I'd love to meet her as well. Good night, Caroline." She blushes for some reason, excited for his return, "Good night, Klaus".


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N HEY! here's another update. I wanted to make something clear. Caroline and those around her are human. The Originals, the Salvatore brothers are all vampires. I wasn't sure if i made that clear. But here you are, enjoy the story and review! Let me know if you like the direction my story is going. I'm thinking about 3, no more than 4 more chapters. I don't want to drag it on too long. This one is a little longer than the others. Either way, review! Thanks for the follows and favorites! Enjoy**

Olivia stirs in her sleep blinking awake. She looks around her, still seeing her dreams before her eyes. She can still feel the lips that caressed hers, making their way down her neck to her shoulder. She sighs to the memory. She remembers the tears she shed walking down the beach back to her car. So many years have passed yet the pain is still there. She clutches her chest as the hurtful emotions threaten to envelope her again. Taking a deep breath, she exhales the pain away. She releases the lump in her throat to the air around her. The night is leaving the sky, making way to the morning sun. The rays of the sun sneaking their way through the curtains. The heat of the sun warming her skin, soothing away the nights memories.

Caroline walks into her grandmother's room at her usual 4:30. She had trouble sleeping, trouble concentrating at school, trouble not thinking about those lips, those eyes. Taking a deep breath, she exhales regaining her composure. "Hey, Gramma!", she happily exclaims. Taking her light jacket off, she places her stuff down on the adjacent chair. "Hey, baby-girl", she widely smiles. Her granddaughter looks down at her best friend and notices the tear stains on her cheeks. She's sad today. "What's the matter?", she whispers. She smoothes Olivia's hair out of her face and hopefully soothes whatever is bothering her. "My mind has wandered back...to a time and place that I thought I'd forgotten. It's taken me back to a time and place that my heart was utterly broken...devastated..." she whispered.

Olivia couldn't escape her memories. She couldn't get the image of Klaus walking away from her out of her mind ; from what she thought was her happily ever after. "Grandma", Caroline whispers, "Let's get some fresh air today". Olivia looks up at her granddaughter and smiles. Sitting up she responds, "Sure, honey. A little vitamin D should do the body good". Helping her grandmother get dressed, she feels happy to get out of the stuffy room. She was anxious to get out of the room where the young stranger placed a light kiss on her lips.

The sun was shining, the birds chirping, it was a nice day. They sat together on a bench, looking at the little kids play. "Ah to be young again", Olivia muses. "It's not all it's cracked up to be, grandma." Caroline counters, looking up at the children play freely with other children. "Only the young say stupid things like that", she cracks. They share a playful banter about the trials of youth and old age. "The beauty, in the end, about youth is that change is a real possibility. You can learn new things, expand your horizons and have the energy to explore the world around you or the world beyond yours. You can fall in love over and over again until you find the right man or woman for you.", she smirks at her granddaughter. Chuckling lightly, Caroline looks over at her grandmother. "Tell me more about Klaus and your epic romance. Why did you guys break up?"

Sighing sadly, her grandmother looks down to the ground and starts to fidget with her fingers. "Well, we spent a grand total of two years together. He was an amazing artist who had a small show at the Art department at the school. We attended many art shows together. He was obsessed with the brush strokes and free hand of the independent artists in the area. Klaus was intense. He would easily lose his temper and was very quick to fight. I tried my best to keep him level headed but sometimes, his emotions got the best of him. There was one altercation...i barely remember anything from it. One stupid man disrespected me by trying to force himself into my personal space while I waited for Klaus at restaurant in town. By the end of it all, Klaus had beat him senseless. I remember there was a lot blood, especially on Klaus's face and neck. It seemed to have splattered onto him..." she trails off remembering the blood and the yelling in the streets. That poor man...he never had a chance.

"Anyway, we talked about living together and traveling the world. We had a lot of experiences together many of them were firsts for me". Olivia blushed at the memory. "Grandma, is that a blush I see?", teases Caroline. "Well, I'm not used to talking about these things with you, Care. I want to know about your experiences and celebrate your womanhood with you but to discuss my own is a little different". Caroline scoffs, "You know of my first time, Gramma. Now tell me yours". Shaking her head, Olivia whispers, "Well when a man and a woman love each other very much..." They laugh light-heartedly. "C'mon seriously"

Tilting her head to the side, "Well, it was our one year anniversary. He took me out of a town to a nice place that served great Italian food. We had a romantic dinner. We walked along the dock of a near-by marina. He surprised me with a boat ride. Needless to say, I was beyond impressed and smitten. Klaus laid a blanket down and we stared up at the stars. By morning, I was officially woman." Caroline looks at her grandmother with narrowed eyes, "Thanks for the lack of details, lady". "You're welcome", she chuckles.

Hours later, Caroline and Olivia are back in the hospital. It's been a tiresome day for Olivia. After a cooling shower, she laid down and rested her weary body. "Maybe we shouldn't have stayed out so late. I'm sorry", frowns Caroline. "No, baby. It's ok. I had a great time. I was nice to spend some time in the sun", Olivia smiles. "Ok, I'll head home. Get some rest. I'll see you tomorrow.", whispers Caroline. With a kiss on the forehead, Caroline walks out into the cool breeze of the night. Realizing she forgot to mention the flowers and Klaus's grandson, she made a mental note to discuss it with her grandmother in the morning. She would love to hear it.

"Isn't it a little late to walking out here on your own?", questioned a young man with a European accent. Caroline turns around to find Klaus walking behind her. "I don't live too far from here. Besides, I've lived here my whole life. What's the worse that can happen?", Caroline teases. "Well, you never what strangers may lurk around the corner looking for beautiful young women to take to a late dinner", Klaus cheekily replies. Stopping in her tracks, Caroline looks at him with a knowing smile. "Ok. I could use a burger. Let's go to the grill." "After you, sweetheart", smirks Klaus.

Olivia lays in her bed, slowly beginning to drift off to sleep. Thinking about her first time, she drifts into a dream of her first and last boat ride...


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: HEY! I know it's been a long time. I've working on editing and doing a bunch of different things. Here's a new chapter. Enjoy and please Review! Thanks again**

Klaus and Caroline stand tensely apart. Her eyes fearful yet hurt. Her bottom lip trembling as tears fought for their escape. The lump in her throat threatening for freedom. "My grandmother passed away last night.", she whispers. He says nothing, having been there with Liv during her final moments.

"_Hello, Liv". Olivia opens her eyes and looks up at a man she hasn't seen in over forty years. "Klaus?", she asks. Squinting her eyes, she sees those familiar eyes and that kind smile. "Yes, my love. It's me". He smiles at her, lightly holding her hand as to not bruise her. "How can this be?", she whispers, "You're exactly as I remember you". He leans forward and plants a light kiss on her forehead. " Just know that I have come here to spend a few precious moments alone with you and to confess to you the truth about why I left". She smiles at him and looks into those sea blue eyes expectantly. "Please know that I loved you with all my heart. You opened my heart again to those beautiful feelings. You have a warmth and understanding that I had never encountered in all my years on this earth...until recently", he gently whispers to her. Her heart is full and she cries silently. "As I have loved you" she whispers back. He smiles and wipes her tear away. "I left you that day on the beach for your protection. I was running from my father, who has been hunting me for a better part of a thousand years" he pauses waiting for the words to sink in. She looks at him and something clicks for her. "A thousand years...that's a long time to run. I think you let something slip about that. Saying that he would find you guys if you stayed for too long. You were arguing with someone on the phone.", she responds. He chuckles to himself, "Yes, I remember that night. My brother, Elijah, heard of a hunter making his way around. He called to warn me. This doesn't alarm you? Aren't you curious as to why I've lived so long?" She takes a deep breath and says simply, "You were the epic love of my life. Vampire, god or devil...I was willing to ride into that darkness with you. I loved you beyond words". He lets himself go for a moment and allows a tear or two to escape. "Know that I never forgot about you. Know that you are epic to me too", he whispers and kisses her tenderly on her wrinkled lips. She smiles at him. She lays back on her pillow facing the ceiling. Looking up, she exhales. Stress, pain, fear...her soul finally gone to be free. The machines start to beep and he stares down at her, "Good night, my love...my beautiful hummingbird." Nurses rush in to find her dead and a strong breeze coming through the window. _

Lost in his thoughts, he's bought back to reality by Caroline's crying voice. "I walked home from the hospital. I had just left when they called me..." she sobs. Her body shaking with the grief weighing heavily on her chest. Crying openly, Caroline covers her mouth as if it'll stop the small whimpers from escaping. She felt the cracks in her broken-heart widen. It bleeds as her eyes tear. "I ran back to find her cold and stiff. Those beautiful eyes... lifeless..." weeping a little harder. Barely speaking above a strained whisper. Thinking back, she sees her beloved grandma, limp staring at the ceiling as if deep in thought. Like at any moment she's going to wake up and tell her a quick quip.

"Caroline, please let me take you home", Klaus steps towards her trying desperately to calm her. "Don't touch me! Stay away from me!", she cries. She is afraid of him. Her eyes are wide, her heart rate is high, thumbing loudly in her chest and his ears. Her face flush with emotion. Her breathing is heavy, chest rising and falling in a hypnotic rhythm. _Thump thump, thump thump _Faster and faster the heart beats, pumping her blood. He's lost in that deadly melody for a moment. Closing his eyes, he takes a cleansing breath. "All right. All right", he puts his hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry. But you were the one who called me here, remember? I'm here because you asked me to be here", he angrily responds. "They handed me a box of her belongings. Mostly pictures." She fumbles through her tote bag, hands trembling as she looks for a photo. "And I found this one. A picture I had never seen before", she aggressively passes him the photo.

Confused, Klaus looks at the photo and is stunned into silence. It's a picture of a young Olivia. She's smiling warmly up at the gentlemen who has his arm around her shoulders in an intimate embrace. He's smiling back at her; a smile only she has seen. He takes his fingertips and lightly touches her face in this stolen moment on paper. His mouth slack, disbelieving, he looks at this photo; a photo he never thought in a thousand years she would have kept. With tears in his eyes, he stares at the picture going back to that day. She had never been happier. He had never felt so at ease and blissfully happy. Liv had never been so beautiful. A single tear escapes and he remembers the conversation he was forced to have with her only two days after the picture was taken. He quickly wipes away the tear as Caroline's voice interrupts his trip down memory lane, "Turn it around and read it", she demanded between hiccups. "There is no need, love. I all ready know what it says. 'Love's not Time's fool, though rosy lips and cheeks. Within his bending sickle's compass come. Love alters not with his brief hours and weeks, But bears it out even to the edge of doom.", he whispers. "KM and OF June 1965".

"How is this possible?", she quietly asked. Klaus shakes his head, not sure what to say. "This is you! In this picture, hugging my grandmother! How is this possible?! You haven't aged at all!", she shakes her head yelling at him in anger and confusion."What the hell is happening?!". Klaus, still looking at this moment in time, is momentarily lost to a time when he was utterly in love. An emotion he promised himself he would never subject himself to again. A promise he's broken plenty of times over the centuries. Looking up at Caroline, he sees its a promise he's broken once again. Lightly kissing the photo, he puts it in his back pocket; keeping his hands inside those pockets. "There are things that you don't know about this world, Caroline", he tried to explain. "Things from centuries past...things that are considered fantasies and legends were once truth". He speaks calmly and rationally to her. She shakes her head, "You aren't making any sense. What are you talking about?, she demanded. "You would never believe me. Just know that I didn't chose this life. I was forced to be this way. Forever young, forever wandering this earth; forever running..." he whispers, eyes vacant thinking of things she could never imagine. Narrowing her eyes, Caroline steps closer to him. "Who are you? Really. What are you?"

Klaus takes a deep breathe and looks Caroline straight in the eye. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I am a vampire"


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: I totally know I've been horrible but I am on vacation, FINALLY! Thanks to everyone who have waited patiently, reviewed, Favorited and Followed. Here it is! Enjoy and Thanks again.**

_Narrowing her eyes, Caroline steps closer to him. "Who are you? Really. What are you?"_

_Klaus takes a deep breathe and looks Caroline straight in the eye. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I am a vampire"._

Klaus walks into his hotel room in Richmond. He didn't want people to know he was in town. Never in the thousand years that he has roamed this earth did he think he would return here. A land he once called home is now a place of horrible memories: the death of Henrik; the death of his beloved Tatia; the beautiful Olivia Forbes come here to die at home. This beautiful young woman has cast her spell and he can't think of anything besides her beautiful blonde hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Stunning this young woman is and yet she is much too young to make the decision she would need to make should he stay in her life. A human life, no matter how precious, is temporary. A short-lived time in this world. He can not stay here, forever moving, forever running. Even after a few dates with her in Richmond, she was able to captivate him in ways very few others have been capable. He sits back on his lounge chair, a double scotch in hand and reminisces about a couple of times they've lost time together.

_First Date:_

"On second thought, love, perhaps we should try a different place. I know a great burger joint in Richmond. Would you mind?", he asked her. "No that's fine but what's wrong with the Grill?", she inquired. "Nothing. I just have a particular craving", he smirks at her. Slightly blushing, she relaxes in the front seat of his car. Sitting in the Carytown Burger and Fries, they ordered the signature dish of the Bacon Chedder Belt. Amazing conversation about Caroline's childhood, her mother and grandmother flowed between them. Klaus spoke briefly of his siblings, especially his younger sister. "We fight as other siblings do but with more...force", he chuckled, "Yet, she is my baby sister and I'll love her forever". "That's so sweet. I'm an only child but my grandmother was always around and..I don't know, we really enjoyed ourselves", her voice cracked a little at the end. "She is a lovely woman. I know she will be in a better place when the time comes", Klaus whispers to her in an attempt to comfort her. He reaches out and lightly squeezes her hand. Caroline looks up at Klaus and sees genuine kindness in those eyes. She smiles weakly and quickly changes the subject. The hours escape them, running away too soon. He walks her to her front door a couple hours from sunrise. "This is where I bid you good night", he chuckles. A sadness in his voice to have to say good night too soon. "I think good morning is more appropriate", she laughs back.

They stand awkwardly on her porch for a moment not wanting the night to end. "I had an amazing time, Klaus. I've never just stayed up at a bar all night and talked...about everything", she blushes. Smiling down at her, he caresses her cheek softly with his fingertips, feeling the electricity between them, "It was my pleasure. I'd spend a thousand nights talking with you, Caroline", he softly whispers. Her breath hitches and her eyes travel down his full delectable lips. Caroline leans up to him wanting to taste the lips that have distracted her throughout the night. As their lips start to lightly touch, Liz Forbes storms out the front door seeming to be in a rush to get to work. "Caroline!", she yelps, surprised to see her on the porch. "Mom! Uuumm..Good Morning!", Caroline stumbles as Klaus quickly steps back, "a little early to be heading to work, isn't it?" Liz gives her daughter a flat look, "We have had a couple of issues with animal attacks. There seems to have been another one. I'm heading there now. Besides, isn't it a little late for you?", she snaps. Liz looks over at the young man standing on her porch, "It's time for you to go". He gives her a million dollar smile and walks over to Caroline, "good night, sweetheart". A small kiss on the cheek to end the night.

Laughing out loud to himself, he walks over to pour himself another drink. That was something for the history books yet another date sticks out even more.

_Fourth Date_

"That movie was amazing!" exclaims Caroline. Smiling and holding hands, they make their way through the parking lot. Klaus is all smiles as he enjoys Caroline's fondness of the film. "I was worried you wouldn't want to see a thriller", he says. Caroline stops in her tracks and looks up at him, "Thought I couldn't handle it?", she challenges. "A delicate lady like you? Certainly not", he teases."I can be a delicate. I can be a lady. But tonight, I don't feel like being either", she whispers to him and she pulls him to her, placing her hand on his cheek. Not missing a beat, Klaus places his hands around her waist. Caroline lightly caresses his cheek, enjoying the feel of his skin. Biting her bottom lip, she leans up into his arms and places a light kiss on his lips. Smiling to himself, he adoringly looks down into her eyes. He's lost for a moment, looking through the windows of her soul. She understands him; seeing through his mask of being strong and distant. How can she know him, for someone so young? How can his heart be pulled into this direction? Down a path he didn't want to know again? Yet looking into her eyes, he knows he's lost to her. She is his light, the reawakening of his heart. She is the muse once lost now found; the angel of inspiration he's been searching throughout time to find. Bringing his other hand to cup her face, he returns her kiss. Lingering on her lips to savor every taste and emotion, she closes her eyes and lets him lead her lips in their dance of passion and desire. She falls deeper into his embrace, lightly placing her hands on his forearms, holding on to him as if in fear of flying away. He ends the kiss, breathing slightly heavier. The flush in her cheeks shows how lost she was in his kiss.

Lightly touching his lips, Klaus remembers those lips as they danced with his own. A passion he thought was long gone. Yet he had deluded himself. He knew she was too too young; knew that with every passing day and week, with every date and cute text message, that he would have to leave her. Let her enjoy a few more years of her life. Allow her the chance to learn of different passions, experience the world outside her own. Only then would he come back for her; come back to claim his queen. Never in his dreams did he think he would have to end things with Caroline this way. Thinking back about her outburst brought caused a great heaviness in his heart...

Klaus takes a deep breathe and looks Caroline straight in the eye. "My name is Niklaus Mikaelson. I am a vampire". The silence is deafening. "Like Bram Stoker vampire?", she stupidly asks. She's in a state of shock. Unsure of how to react, a vampire is forever ageless, immortal, stuck in the physical state from when they were created. It would explain why the Niklaus Mikaelson of her grandmother's memories would be the same man standing before her. "Not so dramatic but yes", he quietly responds. She's stuck for a moment taking a step back. Klaus is directly in front of her, staring deeply into her eyes, "Do not run. Do not scream. Allow me to explain". Caroline instantly forgets her plans to run..run away screaming. "Fine, I'll stay". Releasing a deep breath, Klaus suggests to speak somewhere privately. They make their way to Caroline's car and drive to the town square, deserted at this hour. "So, you are a vampire?", she asks. "Yes. I've been a vampire for over a thousand years", Klaus explains. He can hear her heart racing with this piece of information.

Shaking her head, her voice cracks with the fear coursing through her body, "How is this possible?". Klaus looks over at this frightened young woman. "My father killed me after forcing me to drink an enchanted glass of wine laced with blood. He stuck a sword through my heart. Needless to say, he wasn't gentle about it", he sneered. "This is impossible. You're lying", she accuses. Klaus stiffens for a moment looking very intently at her. Caroline holds his eyes. He smiles opening his smile wide exposing his fangs. Stepping clearly into the moonlight, she sees his eye blacken darker than the night; sees his veins become pronounce shedding his once handsome face and exposing the true monster within. Everything in her body wanted to scream out. The adrenaline spreading like a wild fire through her body. The need to run consumed her mind for only a moment. Then she remembered, she shouldn't run, shouldn't scream. She should listen. "Is this the real reason you left my grandmother?", she asks, trying to keep calm but the adrenaline causing her to shake. "I left her because I loved her too much to see her get hurt. I left because my father was hunting me and would have used her as leverage to find me. I could not let that happen", he explains with a heat in his voice. "Mikael has done terrible things all in the sake of 'righting the wrong'", he sneers. "Although in the end, I left because if I had stayed...I would have turned her. I would have stripped her of her humanity and turned her into what I am", he tells her softly. Caroline gasps.

"But like I said, I loved her too much. I couldn't take from her the one thing that made her all the more precious. Being human, feeling her emotions so strongly. Falling in love and making love to her...I couldn't take that from her. So I left her with a broken heart yet the opportunity to make a life for herself outside of the eternity running and hiding all over the world", he explains. So much emotion in his voice, in his eyes. When he loves, he loves wholly and passionately. Love is truly forever. Caroline feels the lump in her throat making its escape. She sobs softly feeling her emotions so strongly. She is sad for him and the sacrifice he made for her grandmother's sake. Tears betraying her, Caroline heart breaks along with his and Liv's. "I tried to make it as painless for her as possible. In the end, however, we both suffered. As is with this life, Caroline, we fall in love with people in every generation. We are forever living, surviving through hundreds of life times", he explains to her walking closer to her putting his hands on her face, wiping her tears away with his thumb. "In this life time, I have fallen for a courageous young lady, with beautiful blonde hair and eyes that I will never tire of gazing into for as long as I walk this earth. Whose lips are as a rose and tastes like my favorite pastry. Whose heart understands my own. I have fallen for a woman..." his voice breaks closing his eyes momentarily bringing his forehead to hers. He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes, crying listening to his words. No longer for her fear, she sheds her tears for the heartbreak in his voice; in his eyes that scream volumes of love gained and lost. "I have fallen for a woman to whom I have to say good-bye".


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Here's another update for you. I'm hoping to finish this story this week while im on vacation. To answer a review a guest made, Justine! Thank you for reading. I'd like to discuss my ideas about your questions. Feel free to email me or create a file and PM me! lol You bought up interesting things. Thanks! So this one is a little smutty. I'm trying something here. If it confuses you please let me know and i'll edit accordingly. Thanks again and enjoy!**

_Six Months Later_

_Beauty and the Beast_ playing on the TV, Caroline fell fast asleep on the couch. It's been weeks since she was able to have a decent night's sleep. Twisting and turning in her bed, she can never stay asleep for more than a couple of hours. Her nightmares are too much. They either scare her or they shock her. While she sleeps, she has one of two dreams every night for the past six months. In one, she's walking down a road, heading towards the center of town in the middle of the night. She's cold and wraps her arms around herself. "Hello?", she calls out into the night. Shivering, she finally arrives. Looking around she sees nothing but darkness, the moonlight shining on her. Scanning the area, she almost misses the set dark eyes of a man. His black eyes, haunting and terrifying, blend in perfectly with the abyss that surrounds her. Stopping in her tracks, goosebumps spread throughout her heart racing, she clutches her arms. "Who are you? Really. What are you?", she shakily asks. A feeling of deja vu catching her off guard, has she said these words before? A menacing smile spreads across his face.

She gasps and takes a step back. "My name is Nik...aelson. I am...", he responds. His words muffled by the sudden wind, taking his full answers with it. He walks towards her, slowly taking her in. Goosebumps spreading throughout her body, she feels naked in front of those eyes. They seem to see her and through her. "Who are you? Really. What are you?", she asks again. He suddenly looks...sad. A frown on his lips, a single tear escapes from those sad eyes. They seem almost full of regret. He changes suddenly. Something is different. She had taken an involuntary step towards him wanting to comfort him, even though she's terrified of him. He's eyes darken further; the veins on his face pronounced contorting it into something menacing. Suddenly, he's behind her, wrapping her in his arms, he pulls her head to the side exposing her neck. Baring his fangs, she opens her mouth to scream but nothing comes out. With a snarl, he bites into her neck. She tries desperately to scream only to feel the silence in her cries for help. She can't scream. She can't run. She turns her tearful eyes back to the vampire. Feeling weaker, she tries to scream again to no avail. Draining her body, she's falling deeper into sweet darkness. A cold creeps throughout her body as the kiss of death deepens against her neck. Feeling death's very whisper, She'd wake up screaming drenched in sweat.

As scary as this dream is to her, the alternative is different...very different. Caroline is dressed in a black cocktail dress. It hugs her body perfectly in all the right places. Her hair long and beautifully curled complete with a perfectly made face. She looks over to her calender, "10th Date! 3". A door bell rings and she's suddenly in front of her door. He's there, handsome in a dark blue suit. "Caroline, you look ravishing", he compliments looking at her with admiration. "Let's get out of here sweetheart". They eat. They dance. They talk. His hands on her skin feel like liquid fire, causing a lust she's never felt before. Suddenly in his room, he offers her a drink. She shoots it down, needing the courage to do what she wants more than anything else. His lips call to her. She demands his hands on her skin. Surprised that she finished the drink, he pours her another. Smiling innocently, she drinks it down. "Take it easy there, love. There's no need to rush. Not Tonight", he huskily whispers to her stepping up to her to cup her face. "Just a little liquid courage to do something I really want but am too nervous to do", she whispers back.

Giving her a seductive smile, he presses up against her body, doing a graceful dance of "come and get me". She hits a wall, not feeling the small pain of the moldings on her back. She raises her hands to his shoulders, feeling the muscle and strength there. Biting her lip, Caroline slowly moves her hands up to his neck, gripping his hair. He growls in response, putting his hands on her waist, he brings her body flush against his relishing in the feel of her curves. Kissing her slowly at first, he wants to tease her; build her passion, her lust. She moans in his mouth, pulling on him closer to him opening her lips to let their tongues dance together, explore each other. His hands roaming her body squeezing her into him. He moves his hands down her back and squeezes her ass. She moans again loving his hands on her body. His strong hands sending a heat through her body raising an intense arousal in her core. He picks her up and she wraps her legs around his hips causing her dress to scrunch up around her hips. Hugging her body closer into him, she wraps her arms around his neck kissing him deeper. With his hands on her ass and thighs, he lightly caresses her skin moaning into her mouth noticing her lack of underwear. Her skin smooth to the touch, he runs his hands down her backside and lightly massages her core. A shock of pleasure causes her body to jolt up enjoying his fingers.

She's on his bed, naked in all her glory. She feels her wetness dripping down her slit. Her eyes closed; hands clenched to the bed. Her legs bent at the knees, spread apart by a pair of strong hands on each thigh. She opens her eyes,moaning with the sensations being caused by his talented tongue. She looks down at him, seeing his eyes piercing into her. He's absorbing every moan, every shiver, every breathe she makes in pleasure. Licking and flicking at her clit so rapidly, her hips rising and grinding into his face. He growls into her pussy, licking and sucking. Her body tense, head back breathing heavily and moaning. He works her faster, harder; slipping a finger inside. She moans louder as her body climbs for her release. Grinding her pussy into his face, she finally cries out in orgasm. She'd wake up from her dream, breathless and wet. She has to finish herself off or she won't be able to fall asleep again. He keeps her up at night, as a monstrosity or as a man who takes her body to new is this man who calls to her deepest fears? This man who satisfies her greatest desires?


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Here is another chapter. I felt like the last chapter was a bit incomplete. I should have included the bits from Klaus. But tis life. Here is the second part. Justine! Thank you for your amazing review and analysis. It made my night. :) ... Thanks again and enjoy! Don't forget to review**

Klaus sits in his studio nursing a drink in his hand as he looks at his work in progress. He stares at it, yet only seeing her blue eyes and blonde hair. He's back in the old world, trying to put as much distance between himself and Caroline. He's been dreaming of her. The same dreams every night; of their good byes and of their passion; her tears, her confusion, her fear most of all. Reminds him too much of Olivia. When he said his good byes to her, he enjoyed a two year courtship. He had a chance to love her and experience her world. He knew her passions, what she wanted in life. He thought for a moment that he can enjoy a life with someone. That his father would never find him. That she would love him still even after he told her the truth. He would fantasize about the day he would reveal himself. That she would find him beautiful, powerful. He would make love to her and beg her to join him. Be an immortal and ride along his side. They could have conquered the world together. She would blush and accept. He would turn her and live an immortal life on this planet.

Klaus had to say good bye out of necessity. His older brother, Elijah, was attacked by Mikael and his goons in a city not too far from Olivia and her family. He could not risk her life. He never got the chance to ease her into his situation. He wanted to protect her for as long as possible. He wanted Olivia to enjoy a human life for a couple more years before he would make his proposal. A human life denied to him and his siblings. He had to sacrifice himself and his love for this woman to leave. Saying good bye to her was something he dreaded doing yet knew in the back of his mind, he could never propose to her. He could never tell her the truth. He would always have to say good bye. Forever running, forever hiding, forever alone. Standing on the beach with her that evening was the hardest thing he ever had to do...until six months ago.

_He takes a deep breath and looks into her eyes, crying listening to his words. No longer for her fear, she sheds her tears for the heartbreak in his voice; in his eyes that scream volumes of love gained and lost. "I have fallen for a woman to whom I have to say good-bye"._

"Goodbye?", she whispers. Nodding his head, he takes a step back. "When I fell in love with Olivia, I thought for once...my life would be my own. Mikael hadn't found us in decades. And she loved me..." he voice cracks thinking back to a young Olivia. "Me! Of all the people in the world, Olivia loved me, a monster". Pausing, he looks back at Caroline. "Olivia was the woman I thought was the answer to my prayers but it just wasn't meant to be. Whatever I felt for her, it fails in comparison for what I feel for you", he whispers trying to keep the lump in his throat under control. She stares into his eyes seeing the self-loathing she's only caught glimpses of in their time together. Even though she stands there, stuck and afraid, she can't ignore her feelings for him. She's spent the last couple of months getting to know him, feeling his lips, his passion for art and culture. He has opened her eyes to a world outside of herself. Even though he is the manifestation of a blood-sucking boogeyman, he has been nothing but charming and loving. With every caress and every whispered piece of poetry in her ear, she has fallen deeper in love with him.

Relaxing a bit, convinced he would never hurt her, she takes a step forward, "You are not a monster", she soothes, "You're a man whose been dealt a horrible hand of cards. You're making the best of this situation". Klaus takes a step forward. A tear slides down one cheek as he looks deeper into her soul and whispers, "How can you be so sure?". Blinking a few tears away she takes another step. Placing her hand on his check wiping the single tear away, she whispers, "I know that you're in love with me and any one capable of love is capable of being saved." Releasing a deep breath, he steps out of her embrace and places her hand on his heart. A small sob escapes as he feels her warmth and her love through a single touch. Taking another step towards him, she tries to bring him into an embrace. Shaking his head, he takes another step back wiping another tear away. "Don't hide from me, Klaus. My heart is breaking seeing you like this. I can't bear to see the man I love suffer so much"

Klaus looks intently into her eyes, a small smile spreading across his face hearing the words he's been desperate to hear yet words he feared he would. "As my heart is breaking, my love, because I have to say good bye all the more", he responds small sobs escaping. "I can not stay here and consume your life. It would be selfish of me to take away your chance of experiencing a bit more of the world just because I want you by my side. You must live and do the things you want to do. Go to college and live the college student life. I can not deny you that. I have lived a thousand life times, I have to let you go and experience some of yours", his voice cracking as his heart breaks further. "No, please. Stay with me. Live my life time with me", she begs. "I feel safe with you. I'm...complete. If you leave, a part of my heart will be gone with you", she cries. Feeling an overwhelming sadness, her body begins to shake with her sobs. Anxiety and a heart breaking depression has open the flood gates for a man she's only known for a few months.

She didn't think she felt this strongly for him. She didn't realize it until the idea of him leaving her crashed through her senses like a massive wave. Caroline clutches him, begging him to stay with her tears, her confusion, her fear of losing the love of her life. Tears are falling freely from his eyes as he looks at this woman, a woman who completes him. He brings her into an embrace, hugs her as tight as he can trying to pour all his love into it. Breaking the embrace, he keeps her in his arms and kisses her. A kiss to seal the deal of their final night together. Parting their lips from each other, he looks deeply into her eyes. "I love you, Caroline Forbes, You are the second half of my soul. As I leave, my heart stays behind with you" he pauses. Her eyes glazing over, she looks blankly and intently waiting for the rest of his words. "You will not remember me. You never met Klaus Mikaelson. You know nothing of vampires. You know nothing of Mikael. You don't love me", he voice cracks holding the sides of her face gently. "You will go home and sleep. You will enjoy your life...without me." Giving her one last kiss, he's gone. Hiding in the darkness a few feet away, he watches her shake her head looking around confused. "Dream of me, my love, as I will dream of you"


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: hello again! please excuse any errors. I skimmed it but i know i'll notice more tomorrow. Just wanted to get this chapter up. Thanks for all the great reviews I've been getting. Let me know what you think! Enjoy and Thanks again**

**_Six Years Later_**

_911, what's your emergency?_

**Oh My God! Please! She's not breathing! **(sob)

_Sir, where is your location? Can you explain the situation?_

**We were driving. Holy shit... We've been hit by a drunk driver, I think. We-we We're on the corner of uuhhh Main and Livingston near the town square! Please! Hurry!**

_Okay, sir. I've dispatched ambulance services. Do you see any major cuts?_

**Umm... she has a huge cut on her forehead, she's leaking pretty bad...god, he came out of no where!... I haven't moved her from the driver's seat. She has blood everywhere. Oh My God... (**sob)

_Okay, sir. Do not remove her unless you smell gasoline or gas or you see or feel fire. The ambulance is around the corner. Hold tight. Can I have your name and telephone for our records?_

**Matt. **(sirens blasting in the background)..**Matt Donovan. 757.569.2190**

* * *

_Thank you for traveling with British Airways. Welcome to Richmond, Virginia. Enjoy your stay and fly with us again._

Klaus walks through the airport, past customs. Butterflies in his stomach as he looks forward to finding those blue eyes and blonde curls. Too long has he denied himself his happiness; too long had those dreams tormented him. Trying to forget her laughter, he talked and dined with women throughout Europe. Trying to forget her intelligence, he made feeble attempts to talk literature and art with other women. Trying to forget her touch, he's bedded a countless blur of women. Nothing compares to her. Has she dreamed of him as he had of her? Had she been tormented with nights of sweat and ache? Would she love him like he loves her? Could he be with her after the pain he caused her? Could he not tell her the history they shared? Did he not owe her that much?

Sighing to himself, he hails a cab to his hotel. Mechanically, he washes his body and hair. It's grown a bit long since he saw her last. On the small radio, a lyric catches his attention.

_So many nights, I dream of you_

_Holding my pillow tight, I know_

_That I don't need to be alone_

Pausing during his routine, he listens lost in the pain of their voice. How they sing the pain in his own heart.

_When I open up my eyes To face reality Every moment without you, it seems like eternity _

_I'm begging you, begging you come back to me_

Would he beg her? Can he make her fall in love with him again? Time may have passed but...maybe she would never love him the way she once did. Caroline is a different woman now. What if she's with someone else? Sighing again, he thinks to himself, "_Can I be vulnerable again? Can I do what I have to to get her back?_"

_I'm gonna swallow my pride, say I'm sorry _

_Stop pointing fingers, the blame is on me I want a new life, _

_and I want it with you _

_If you feel the same, don't ever let it go_

Staring at himself in the mirror, he realizes that if he expects to have a life with Caroline. She must know him in every way. "Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud... Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth", he whispers to himself. Dressing rapidly, he puts his jacket on and heads out the door as the song in the background comes to an end.

_You gotta believe in the spirit of love _

_It will heal all things, we won't hurt anymore _

_No I don't believe our love's terminal _

_I'm down on my knees begging you please _

_Come home_

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep

"Sheriff Forbes, my name is Dr. Fell. I've been overlooking Caroline's progress and unfortunately, I don't have the best news to give you", Dr. Fell quietly explains. Sadness evident in her eyes, she reaches out to her patient's mother.

"Just tell what you have to say", Sheriff Forbes responds. "Whatever it is, I know my daughter can make it through. She's a fighter... always has been and she always will be". Her voice cracking showing her despair. Memories of Caroline running around as a child playing on repeat in her mind's eye.

"She's suffered severe internal bleeding and brain hemorrhaging. Even after surgery, she's recovering very slowly. The swelling in her brain is persistent and not decreasing the way it should be. Her chances of survival are very slim. If she does survive, it is possible she'll have severe brain damage and not be able to live a normal life." Dr. Fell says everything mechanically. She watches as this devoted mother cries harder. Tears streaming down her face; terrible sobs escaping her shaking body. A single tear escapes as it always does during these times. "If you need anything, please feel free. I'll be here for the night should you have any questions."

* * *

Klaus is running through the streets. Hair wind-beaten by the force of the air around him as he speeds through the neighborhood. The day he arrives to claim his queen, the very whispers of death were enough to snatch her away. He can see the lights of the hospital on the horizon. He thinks back to the phone he made to the Grill and remembering how his stomach fell at the news.

"Good evening. I was looking for Caroline Forbes", he asked politely. The music is a littler louder than usual as he awaits his response.

"If I may, whose asking?", responds a young bloke.

A little irritated, Klaus responds, "My name is Klaus, I'm a friend from Richmond. Is she there? We were supposed to meet for drinks but she isn't returning my calls". The lies rolls off his tongue with ease.

There's a pause on the other side. "I'm sorry to have to tell you this but Caroline is in the hospital. She's been hit by a car. It's pretty serious. The mds aren't sure if she's going to make it". His voice cracking at the end of his sentence.

"Which hospital?", Klaus demands. His eyes wide with a fury he's never felt. His immediate reaction when he feels out of control and afraid.

"It's the only hospital in town", Matt begins only to be interrupted with a beeping dial tone.

Standing outside the hospital, he listens for her mother. She is bound to be here.

"_Just tell what you have to say. Whatever it is, I know my daughter can make it through. She's a fighter... always has been and she always will be"_

There. On the fifth floor, third window from the left. He steps closer to the building waiting for his moment to make the easy leap to her window.

"_She's suffered severe internal bleeding and brain hemorrhaging. Even after surgery, she's recovering very slowly. The swelling in her brain is persistent and not decreasing the way it should be. Her chances of survival are very slim. If she does survive, it is possible she'll have severe brain damage and not be able to live a normal life. If you need anything, please feel free. I'll be here for the night should you have any questions."_

He pauses in that moment.

_Chances of survival very slim _

His heart begins to race and he thinks about the implications of this new information. He could let her die. She can die at the moment that the universe deemed her time. He promised her that she would live the life she was meant to live. He's kept his promises to Caroline. Yet, he could save her. Give her enough of his blood and she can live on. She'll either be cured of her injuries or she'll survive forever more as a vampire. Can he take this choice from her? Can he be so utterly selfish as to turn her so he doesn't live without her? Hearing Caroline's mother leave the room, he runs and makes the leap into her window.

* * *

Liz is standing in the waiting room preparing a cup of coffee. Elena and Bonnie are holding hands sitting together in a numb state on the couch; tears streaming down their faces.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep... Beeep

The nurse's station suddenly becomes alive with electricity. "We have a huge increase in blood pressure in room 506!" paged the nurse. A couple nurses run to Caroline's room trying to do the necessary.

Beep...beep...beep..beeeeeep

"come on! We're losing her, let's get those injections in stat!" screams Dr. Fell. Liz and Caroline's friends stand outside the room watching in horror clutching to each other's arms.

Beeeeep...beeeeeepp... beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"She's flatlining! Get the adrenaline shot and shock therapy!" …. electricity wheezes... "CLEAR!"

"Please...please don't take my daughter from me", whispers Liz as she watches on. Praying silently to the God she believed didn't exist.

"Clear!" Caroline's body jerks and stiffens as the electricity surges through her body.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep

"Please..please", she cries again. Raising her voice as if the man upstairs couldn't hear her cries for her daughter.

Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...

"Time of death 10:30pm on Saturday the 15th of June."

"No...NO!" cries her mother as she falls to floor with two young women holding on to her crying together at the lost of their friend.

A lone figure standing on the street looking up at her window turns around and runs into the night.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: i know i have been slacking in the updating department for both my stories. this story will be done by next chapter. Just a warning. I'll be updating the other story as well "Capture of the King". Enjoy and Review. Thanks again!**

A sharp deep intake of breathe; her eyes blood shot and widening in surprise. She felt the air stunning her senses awake. One moment, it was like dull void the next the very whisper of life bought her back. As soon as she began to think about it, she forgot it. Inhaling a deep breath again, she feels her lungs inflate with air. Her eyes burn. Her senses struggling to keep up with her. It was like waking up from a surreal nightmare. A delicate hand clutching her throat. Deep breathing trying to calm the racing of her heart beat, her headache begins to ease a bit before the tightening in her throat distracts her completely. An intense coughing is the only sound heard in the metallic room. Her wheezing and frog in her throat filling her ears causing her pounding headache to reach for her temple. Her thoughts distracted by the pressure concentrated in her temple, she fails to hear the shuffle of movement behind her.

_What is the last thing you remember? Think, Caroline. Argh, my head. Ok I was with Matt. He was laughing. He always looks amazing when he laughs. We were in a car. _Caroline shakes her head trying to recall the blacked out spaces in her memory. _"I love you, Caroline Forbes, You are the second half of my soul. As I leave, my heart stays behind with you. You will not remember me. You never met Klaus...You do not love me...You will live your life without me._.." When has she heard that voice? When and who spoke those words. Why is her heart broken? A quiet sob escapes her lips as she's lost in an emotion she doesn't remember. _Shake is off, Caroline. Think, Care. Think!_"Argh. Where am I?", she asks herself. Trying to calm her breathing and relieve the ache on her temples, she takes a couple calming breathes wiping away a couple tears that have escaped.

"You're in the morgue", says a quiet accented voice. Jumping from what she thought was a bed, she clutches her chest in shock looking for the source of that familiar voice. A man appears from the shadows, confident, a leader and calm. The sound of his voice calming her nerves, she takes note of how the heart break she was feeling a moment ago has lifted a fraction of a bit. _"__As my heart is breaking, my love, because I have to say good bye all the more" _That voice... "You've died, sweetheart". Caroline narrows her eyes causing a furrow in her brow. She tilts her head to him in confusion. "I don't know who you are or what loony bin you escaped from, but one: I am obviously not dead and two: You need to leave before I begin to scream", she says quietly yet threatening. Her lips curling into a snarling smile. "Listen to me very carefully, Caroline. Take a sniff in the air, tell me what you smell? Listen to your body, what are you craving for right now?", he continues quietly. Pausing for a moment, she realizes her thirst and hunger. Her throat burning for relief. Her breathing increases as she smells an intoxicating scent in the air. "What is that?", she whispers more to herself than anyone else and walks around away from the hauntingly attractive stranger before her. Making her away around a metal table, she sees a man handcuffed to the table on the opposite wall. Taking in his features with the moonlight shining through the wide window, he's wearing a hospital gown and nothing else. He has bruises on his face and arms, probably from a fight that occurred rather recently. More importantly, he had the bloody gauze on his arm.

Taking a deep breath through her nose, her mouth instantly waters. A small moan escapes from her lips thinking of the taste of his blood. She runs towards him not being able to stand the intense need for his blood. "Wait!", calls the stranger as he pulls her back, "You have to understand what this means if you choose to do this." Being shaken out of her consuming need to feed, she blinks her eyes a few times clearing her mind and senses. She just wanted to feed on his blood like a blood-crazed monster. To bite down on his arm and taste the potential orgasm on her lips consumed her mind. Her lips kissing the wound, her tongue licking it tasting the enrichment her body craves. Closing her eyes tightly, her mind runs away with her at the possibilities and diseases she can have or can get from this stranger's blood. Opening her eyes, he is standing directly in front of her with the bleeding man now behind her. "What's happening to me?", she sobs feeling overwhelmed.

"You're in transition to become a vampire. I fed you my blood after the accident, hoping it would be enough to save your life. I...I was too late", he whispered the last laced with regret and emotion. "I never meant for this to happen..."grabbing her face, hoping he could convey his regret. She stood stunned from his confession, something about it being oddly familiar. "A vampire?", she asks. Taking a step back, he runs his hands through his hair closing his eyes as he takes in a deep breathe. "There is so much to explain. And I promise that everything will be made clear to you. At this very moment, however, know that you have two choices. You either complete your transition and turn into an immortal creature that feeds on blood to survive or you can choose to remain human and die within six hours", he speeds through it in his anxiety. "Become a vampire or die! Those are my options?! Are you insane?!", she cries. A sadness spreads across his face stopping her rants. She has seen these sad eyes before, but where? A sadness that hurts her heart in a way that is oddly familiar.

"I'm sorry to have denied you the chance to make this decision without all the information. I thought I had reached you in time to save you but I was too late, Caroline. Far too late...", his voice fades away as he's lost in a distant memory. "I respect your choice. You know your options. Feed on the criminal handcuffed to this table and turn or refuse his blood and die. Do you choose to live as a vampire or die as a human?"

* * *

Moaning can be heard from the back of the bar. A wide spread of blonde hair covering the pair of fangs and flow of blood. Lifting her head, he breathes in through her mouth, inhaling the scent of the fresh blood dripping down her chin. "Mmmm. I'm so sorry, David. But I'm so hungry", she bares her fangs again, her eyes darkening, veins coming forth on her face. Hissing in please, Caroline penetrates his neck taking in deep droughts of the crimson refreshment. "Hello, Caroline", calls a Welsh accent, "Sorry to interrupt your dinner." Snarling from her meal, she speeds up into a defense crouch instantly fixing her stance when she recognition sets in. "Niklaus Mikaelson". Klaus doesn't move from his position. Eyes going wide for a moment, not sure if he was as ready for this conversation as he thought.

"We need to talk, Klaus", she pauses for a moment taking a couple steps forward. Klaus holds his breathe fearing her next words. "I remember everything."


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: okay guys. Here is the final chapter of this story. It's been a good run. I'm thinking of writing a sequel. Tell me what you think. Hopefully no one hates me too much lol. Justine! Thanks again for your reviews. They make my day. Thank you to everyone who reviews and favorite and followed the story. It's my first romance fic so hopefully I disappoint too much. Thanks again and enjoy!**

"What took you so long?", she asked as she took a seat opposite him in his parlor. She had went to change into a simple black Nirvana T-shirt and grey jeans with sandals. Even in simplicity, her beauty is breathtaking. "I wanted to give you time to process everything. Your memories before the compulsion would take a little to come back. I wanted to wait for you to remember everything", Klaus explains. Nodding her head in understanding, she sees him clearly for the first time. He seems...tired and very stressed. "Have you slept at all?", she asks. A small smile spread across those distracting lips, "...not really...too much on the mind, love" Looking her in the eye, he hopes she can understand the pain in his heart. Could she see his guilt; his love; his pain in his eyes? "I haven't slept much either. I've been dreaming of you", she says quietly as a small blush brightens her cheeks. "I remember everything yet it feels like something that couldn't possibly have happened. Our dates, the trips to the Falls...endless conversation. I feel like I know you yet you are a complete stranger."

The words cutting him in a way he knew it would yet hoped it wouldn't. "I understand-

"You understand nothing!", she suddenly snarls. Klaus's eyes widen in surprise and immediately tense. "You have no idea what it's like to suddenly hunger for blood! To love the feel of another's death with their blood on your lips. Then feeling like a monster immediately afterwards. I have killed mothers, daughters, wives, husbands, brothers, fathers!" she roared. In her rage, she speeds to Klaus and strikes him with all her strength. He flies off the couch and slams into the wall behind him. He staggers against the wall holding his face as he slides down in his shock. He looks at her breathing heavy. Her breasts rising and falling with every breathe. She crouches down in front of him baring her fangs and dark fierce eyes, "You did this to me. You made me into this hideous monster. You! The man who supposedly loved me!" she strikes him again on his temple causing a streak of blood begin to flow down his face.

Tears are streaming down her face and she pauses. Sobbing to herself, her emotions are out of control. She sits back across from him wrapping her arms around herself. Wiping a few tears away, she continues "You understand nothing. To wake up one morning and feel empty. To remember that...you're in love with a man who left you. Who would rather go elsewhere than to work it out with you. To crave a man's touch...a man whose eyes darken as mine do. Who kills as I kill. What do you know of waking up one morning being completely in love with a monster. To have all this emotion for a man whom until a few weeks ago, I thought was a man of my nightmares." she sobs again.

"I never meant to hurt you, Caroline. I was trying to give you a chance to live your life. I wanted you to experience the world as a human does. Go to college, fall in love. Get drunk at parties.", he chuckles. "My heart has been broken for the past six years. A deep whole in the exact shape of you, Caroline. I have been empty waiting for you to grow up and live the human life you deserve." His voice full of emotion, he begs her with his eyes to understand and perhaps to forgive.

"If you wanted me to stay human...why would you come into my life? Why would you romance me and claim my heart so wholly? What was the point!" she demands.

Shaking his head, he tries to think of what to say. "I never intended for that to happen. I just wanted to see your grandmother. See her and talk to her. When you opened the door, it was just...a light shining through the darkness with I have become far too accustomed. I had to know you. You magnetic pull was too strong to fight, sweetheart. I couldn't stay away. I needed to know you. I needed to know everything about you. I fell in love with you after two weeks of just talking to you. I wanted you to love me as I love you"

Caroline looks at him taking everything in. Her heart breaking further, she sobs and cries harder. Every part of her wanted to jump into his arms. She wanted nothing more than to be hugged and loved in those arms. Her body ached for his. Her heart begging her to complete the rips...to put it back together again. Her eyes red with her anguish, lips trembling as her sadness consumes her so completely. Placing her hand over her lips, she proceeds to wipe her tears off her face. "You wanted me to love you as you loved me..." she whispers to him. "Well, you've definitely succeeded, you fucking coward."

"Coward? How am I a coward?", he demands, his anger and surprise clear in his words.

"You sit here and tell me you loved me and all this romance that speaks to my heart in ways... I can't even explain. You tell all this Shakespeare and yet...you left me. You said you couldn't stay with me even after I begged you!", she cries. "You broke my heart as easily as you claimed it. You romance me; make me fall in love with you only to break me as no one has ever done. When you love someone, you fight for that love. You make it work through everything. I would have done anything you asked. I would have tried to understand. I loved you. How could you tell me things and walk away so easily". She was lost in her memories remembering her pain as the knife he wielded made his slice on her heart. "Had you stayed, I probably wouldn't have been in that car. I would have been with you doing what couples do. I wouldn't have needed your blood. I wouldn't be this!" Her vampiric features showing themselves once more making her face fierce and deadly. She sobs again in sadness and frustration. "If you wanted me to lead a human life, then you should have left me as one" she snarls at him.

"I did it to save your life! How could I let the woman I love more than anything in this world die! How could I continue to live my life knowing that you have gone? I'm sorry Caroline. I just couldn't and still can't bear the thought", he explains.

Caroline suddenly stands and tenses for a moment. Klaus stands up as well leaning against the wall she slammed him into. Caroline looks at Klaus with venom in her eyes caused by the heartbreak for which he was responsible. "I'm sorry, Caroline.", he whispers opening his arms in a surrendering fashion. "I love you beyond words. I need you. As you stand before me, I am heart broken for the pain I've caused you. Please forgive me."

Caroline speeds to him and punches him square in the jaw causes him to stagger back yet again. "You don't deserve my forgiveness", she snarls. "As my heart is breaking, my love, because I have to say good bye all the more" Klaus looks stunned at Caroline as she repeats his words back to him. "You will not remember me. You never met Caroline Forbes. You do not love me", her voice cracks in sadness. "You will enjoy your life...without me".

"No, please...Caroline. Give it time, love." he pleads.

"Goodbye, Klaus. Do not come looking for me. I do not want to be found. As I leave, my heart stays here with you. You've stole it all ready. You might as well keep it.", she whispers. With a final look back, a single tear sliding down her cheek, Caroline turns and disappears with the finality of the door slam behind her.

**And that's that! Thanks again to all my readers. As I said, I'm thinking of doing a sequel...maybe of them finding each other again. I'm not too sure. As i said before, Romance isn't really my thing. I lack confidence in that department. Again thanks to everyone! Check out my other story is you fancy a look. (;**


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N:Hello! So, i tried doing this as a sequel but realized...it just doesn't work. So I'm going to add to the story as chapters. Continuing it as a part II within the story. lol Read and Review and enjoy! Thanks  
**

...Than Never to Have Loved at All:

**His and Hers**

By: Natalie Roman

**Hers**

She's sitting on a bench in New York City outside Central Park. The sun has begun to set. The sky is turning all sorts of colors and the night begins to take the over. All the oranges, pinks, blues and the reds all blend and darken as the moon makes her way around. Darkness covers the park as the moon kisses the night sky. Her golden curls softly dancing in the breeze. The cool air feels refreshing, kissing away the events of the day and all its stresses. It caresses her face, her neck; giving her light kisses on her eyes and forehead. Her hands calmly in between her thighs with her legs crossed trying to keep them warm. The winter is starting to set in and it never ceases to surprise her. She's been living in New York for three years and the bite of the winter air never burns any less, even with her vampire endurance. She's been a loner; afraid to get involved with anyone; afraid to meet someone like her and the strength they possess. She didn't want to pretend. Yet in the hopes of protecting others, she has made so many mistakes. Many have cried...many have suffered their heartbreak...many have bled. Even after all these years, she can't escape those eyes; those lips. She dreams of his caresses; his laughter. He understood her on a spiritual plane...her lover and sire. She can not find any escape to the heartbreak of having to walk away for her own sanity.

A single tear slides down her cheek, feeling warm compared to her cold skin. Caroline does not bother to wipe it away. It reminds her of the pain in her chest; how angry she's been. As the tear continues its path down her cheek, it hits her top lip. Licking her upper lip, she tastes the saltiness of her anguish. Would she able to move on? Could she forgive him and try again? Was he worth it? She had been livid. The cuts on his face and on her fists proved it. Yet, her emotions were far from her control. Everything completely heightened: her pain she felt from his betrayal amplified, her bloodlust...her love. For a moment, she's taken back there. For a moment, her chest tightens. For a moment, she allows herself a second a vulnerability. "Yes, I miss you...", she whispers to herself as a small sob escapes her lips. Immediately stiffening, she hears footsteps and loud talking heading her way. She quickly straightens herself out by wiping away her tear and taking a few calming breathes. "Ok. Here we go..."

A group of young men stumble pass her, obviously having too much to drink from a very enjoyable evening at happy hour. Laughing louder and discussing their various conquest of women, one of the young men notices her staring into the darkness. Tapping his friends on their respective arms, he smirks and nods towards the young attractive blonde sitting alone on the park bench. "It's a little late to be out here all the alone. Don't you cha thank?', he slurred. Caroline looks up at the group of the young men and thought _"mmmm...perfect." _Hunger in her eyes, she tried to keep her facial expression as bored and uninterested as possible. "Oh, it's not too bad". His smile widening, he nods to his friends to follow his lead. "Why not join us for a drink at our place? It'll be safer and we can have a little fun", he suggests. Giving a flirtatious smile, Caroline agrees to their invitation, "I could use a little a fun". "Whoooooop! That's what I'm talking about! Let's have some fun tonight!" he turns to his friends who all join in his celebrating. "Yes. Let's get into a little trouble, shall we?", flirts Caroline. Walking beside them, they don't notice her eyes and veins on her face darken briefly in anticipation.

Caroline sits on a love seat with a brunette with large eyes. "My name is Kevin (burp). Argh, sorry. This beer makes me too gassy", he chuckles. She's disgusted for a moment and quickly recovers. "Yea, I know how you feel", she laughs politely, "Um, do you guys all live here?". "(Burp) Argh, sorry. No we're all from out of town. We're here to visit our maaaTeh, Thierry. He goooooes to film for NYU", slurred the brunette. "You mean NYU for film, idiot", calls someone from across the room. Caroline nods politely and chuckles to keep the mood light. She looks around the room and listens intently with her vampiric senses. At least four humans to sate the hunger that has ravished her for the past couple of nights. Drinking from blood bags and small sips from humans here and there is hardly enough to quench her insatiable thirst. She's tried to keep herself under control but the taste of their warm blood is too intoxicating. It's to easy to get lost in the rhythm of their heartbeats as they fight to keep beating. "Can I offer you a drink?", asks a redhead with a scruffy five o'clock shadow. With sex in her eyes, Caroline smiles seductively "I'd love to taste what you have to offer". The redhead bites his bottom lip and a small smirk tries to escape. "I promise you won't be disappointed". Laughing softly, Caroline winks at the horny man who she gladly has eating out of the palm of her hand. With another smile and wink, Caroline takes her drink taking a big sip. "You sure like your dark liqueurs"

"Yea! She can hang with the rest of us!", whooped another gentleman with scruffy blonde hair. Laughing wholeheartedly, Caroline relaxes for a moment and enjoys their drunken conversation. How much had she forgotten these moments...how much she missed them. Taking a deep breathe, she's suddenly distracted by a heavenly smell. It has been far too long. The scent of blood on her lips; the taste of its essence on her tongue; the struggle of the helpless victim to get away. Goosebumps spread down her arms causing an intoxicating cloud to shadow her senses and chill travel down her spine.

"I'm going for a beer run! I'll be right back!", yells out Thierry as he grabs his house keys and slams the door behind him in his intoxication. Standing up, Caroline walks to the window waiting for Thierry to walk out of the building. "Looks like it's just us, boys", smiles Caroline as her fangs descend and eyes blacken.

* * *

**His**

He's sitting on the beach with the pacific ocean tickling his toes. Such a mundane thing to be sitting on the beach yet he's been doing it every night for the past three years. There's something about sitting out there, near the water on the sand, that is relaxing yet terrifying. The water with its demanding waves can suck you in and claim you as it's own should you not be strong enough to reclaim your life. To sit on the beach alone is lonely yet not. One is left alone with themselves. Sometimes that isn't the best company. The water works as a mirror showing the reflection of your true self; the one no matter how far you run; no matter how you try to hide from it will stare back at you with unflinching truth. Yet here he sits, every night at dusk. The perfect moment to sit near the water with his toes laying idly in it.

The cooling water refreshing against his skin. The sun is setting on the horizon. The sun displaying its magnificence. The very center of our world, providing us warmth, light...life. Without it, we would be nothing. We would have no beginning. It is the very sustenance of our lives. The humans depend on it for food, and energy. It provides vitamins and beauty...like the sight of blonde curls in the world around him is massive. Even in all his thousand years, he has never felt so small, so insignificant...so alone. He and the sun are the same. The sun travels from one end of the earth to the other looking for its companion, the moon. They have been together since the beginning of time.

Once they were strangers, never heard of the other. Then on day, they crossed paths. It lasted for only a couple of moments, hours perhaps. She came into his view and took his breath away. The earth beneath them stunned by their union, in awe of how perfect they fit together. Since they day they first met, they fight to be together no matter of their differences. Her beauty belonging only to the night sky and his light stuck the bright day sky. They are so different, yet so perfect for one another; complimenting each other as only true lovers can. She, on the other side of the earth, looking for her mate. The sun and the moon travel throughout the sky minute after minute, hour after hour desperately waiting to reunite. As the sun stays high the sky, he waits for the chance for a glimpse for his lost love. The moon shines its beautiful light on the dark earth beneath it looking for a sign of the bright rays on the horizon. Yet once every few hundred years, they meet again. They enjoy each other's company. Relishing in being reunited, they savor moment of their embrace until they meet again; until they are complete once again.

Looking back onto the ocean, he sees the darkness of the sky beginning to take over. The moon on the other side of the beach beginning to ascent. They ache to kiss each other, to feel the other's embrace... "as I ache to feels yours..." whispers the man on the beach. His piercing blue eyes stare at the moon while it grows larger, the light shining onto the sand. The skyline illuminating the little bubble he's stuck himself in tonight as he's done every night. He looks over to the half empty bottle of whiskey sitting next to him in the sand. The logo shining in the moonlight, "...and you, my friend, are my only consort", he slurs. "The air around me is cold as the ache in the heart absorbs it. Help me forget the girl with the amazing blonde hair. The girl who laughs at all my jokes. The girl with liquid fire kisses. Whose embrace completes me. Whose strength and mind compliment my own...challenges it!" He looks up sees the moon staring down at him in return. Looking at him as if to listen to his screams, his cries. "Eternity was in our lips and eyes, Bliss in our brows' bent; none our parts so poor; But was a race of heaven", he whispers to the moon. "Don't think of the woman who holds you so completely. Whose cries and sobs resonate in your mind as clearly as the moon stares at you now. Don't remember her ways; her laughter, her challenges. Don't think of her...the woman...The woman who has made a man out of me!" He yells into the night sky, hoping that perhaps if he screamed loud enough, the wind will carry his pleas out of himself into the sea.

"Hey there! Are you all right?", yells a perky blonde. Standing at about five foot nothing with a surfers body, she's a petite beauty...with flowing blonde hair. "I am quite all right, love!", he slurs to her. Walking towards him, he notices her outfit, a life guard. "You seem a little intoxicated. Let's get you to the boardwalk. Don't want to risk falling into the water", she says with a professional tone. Giving her a million dollar smile, he allows her the illusion of helping him stand. Quickly grasping her by the shoulders, he looks intently into her eyes, "Hello, sweetheart. Be a dear and be sure not to run away and listen to me". Standing stock still, the young girl is terrified. "Why can't I move?", she panics. "Because I asked you not to, don't be daft", he snarls at her. Whimpering at him, she closes her eyes and turns her head.

"I'm sorry. Where are my manners. My name is Klaus. What's yours?" Looking momentarily confused she tells him her name anyway, "Sam". "Well, Sam. I've been sitting her staring at the beautiful moon and you know what she responded to me? Do you know what her final answers to my pleas and cries for help?" he questioned; his breathe deep with liquor. Sam shakes her head, whimpering in fear. Roughly grabbing her face, he snarls showing her his blacken eyes and fierce fangs, "She said 'YOU ARE A MONSTER! YOU DESERVE NOTHING!'". Tears streaking down her face, she cries in fright. "I am a monster. I do not deserve her forgiveness. I do not deserved to be loved...", he whispers. "Please, Klaus. Just let me go. I promise I won't say anything", Sam pleads. Looking intently into her frightened eyes, his vampire black eyes make his face in a mask of hunger and lust. "I'm sorry sweetheart but that's just simply not possible". Klaus viciously pulls her head back by her hair exposing her neck. With a final snarl, Klaus bites her neck drinking her blood. In his vision, he doesn't see this poor girl. He doesn't see the beach or the waves nor the angry glare of the moon above him. All he sees is her smile, her mischievous eyes...hiding behind a beautiful mane of glorious blonde hair. All the while, the only sound to be heard are Sam's screams echoing in the night.


End file.
